AIDS related malignancies are likely to be a permanent part of the clinical landscape. Although improved anti-retroviral therapy has extended the survival of AIDS patients it does not completely restore immunocompetence. We (the University of Miami and University of Alabama at Birmingham) have outlined our plan for participation in the AIDS Malignancies Consortium including patient recruitment, novel therapies and complementary studies. Our program in viral oncology combines clinical and basic research with physician scientist training. Our research focuses on the role of gamma herpesviruses in AIDS malignancies and how their presence may be exploited therapeutically and diagnostically. The co-leaders of our project have expertise in Kaposi's sarcoma, lymphoma, or biology, immunotherapy and clinical trials management. The development of treatment strategies for AIDS neoplasms will benefit others at risk for opportunistic cancers (the elderly, children with hereditary immunodeficiencies and organ transplant recipients). It is our belief that the AMC exists not simply to perform clinical trials, but as leader in translational biomedical science. Our application reflects this philosophy.